Hicks der Hüne III
Hicks ist die männliche Hauptfigur in der "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht"- Reihe. Er hat Frieden mit den Drachen geschlossen und den Nachtschatten Ohnezahn gezähmt. Im ersten Film und in der TV-Serie ist er 15, in der dritten Staffel 18 und im zweiten Film 20 Jahre alt. Sein Vater ist Berks Häuptling Haudrauf der Stoische und seine Mutter ist Valka. Er ist klug und mutig, aber auch ein bisschen besserwisserisch. Er trägt am linken Bein eine Prothese, weil er im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod sein Bein verloren hat. Die Prothese ist von Grobian, die er dann verfeinert hat. Aussehen Hicks ist ein für sein Alter sehr kleiner und schlanker Junge mit einem Rundlichem Gesicht, einer Runden Nase, grünen Augen und Dunkelbraunen Haaren. Im ersten Film und in den ersten beiden Staffeln der TV-Serie, tritt Hicks in einer Art Olivgrünem Hemd auf. Dieses Hemd ist immer von etwas überdeckt. Diese äußere Kleidung variiert im Film ab und zu. Manchmal ist es eine Fellweste, und manchmal ist es ein Westenähnlicher Schutz mit Schulterschonern aus Leder. Nach seinem Kampf gegen den Roten Tod hat er am linken Bein eine Prothese, da er bei der folgenden Explosion seinen Fuß verloren hat. Des weiteren trägt er eine farblich zu Weste und Haar passende Hose und braune Fellstiefel. In der dritten Staffel fällt seine Frisur etwas anders aus. Er trägt nun einen braunen, vermutlich an Drachenschuppen angelehnten, Anzug. Die Hose ist geblieben und die Stiefel haben nun Schnallen und kein Fell mehr. Im zweiten Film hat sich sein Anzug in eine Art Rüstung verwandelt, und diese Rüstung, ist mit seinem Fluganzug fusioniert. Die schwarze Rüstung bedeckt nun den immer noch braunen Fluganzug mit roten Flügeln. Zu der Rüstung trägt er zwei schwarze Schulterschoner. Einer davon zieht sich über seinen ganzen Oberarm auf diesem Schulterschoner ist ein feuerroter Drachenkopf abgebildet. Beziehungen Astrid Hofferson Hicks ist bereits seit dem ersten Film in Astrid verliebt doch am Anfang ignoriert sie ihn , da sie der Meinung ist, er sei kein richtiger Wikinger. Sie wird im laufe des Films abfällig und später extrem wütend auf ihn, da er mit einem mal der beste Drachentöter von allen jugendlichen ist. Als sie ihn in der Bucht erwischt, behauptet er zuerst, er habe Anzüge gebastelt, doch sie glaubt ihm nicht. Als Ohnezahn sie entdeckt wird er wütend und will Astrid angreifen doch Hicks hält ihn zurück und hält die beiden davon ab, sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Als Astrid zurück zum Dorf rennt wird sie von Hicks und Ohnezahn "entführt" und an einen Baum gehängt. Nachdem sie vom Drachennest geflohen sind schlägt sie ihm gegen den Arm als Rache dafür, dass er sie entführt hatte. Dann küsst sie ihn auf die Wange, da sie bei ihrem Ritt auf Ohnezahn einen kompletten Sinneswandel hatte, und rennt, offenbar peinlich berührt, weg. Am nächsten Tag macht sich Astrid sogar schon Sorgen um Hicks als dieser zur Abschlussprüfung gehen soll. Dies geht daraus hervor, dass sie ihn bittet ihr zu versprechen, dass nichts schiefgeht. Nachdem Haudrauf mit der Flotte und Ohnezahn aufgebrochen ist, fragt sie Hicks, warum er Ohnezahn nicht töten konnte. Er antwortete ihr damit, dass er nicht wollte, weil der Drache genauso viel Angst hatte, wie er selbst. Daraufhin kommt ihm die Idee, mit allen anderen Nachwuchs-Drachentötern gemeinsam, seinen Vater zu retten, indem sie die übrigen Drachen Zähmen. Nachdem Hicks , nach seinem Kampf mit dem Roten Tod, für tot gehalten wird weint Astrid. Das zeigt, dass es ihr mindestens so nah geht wie Haudrauf. Nachdem Hicks aufgewacht ist schlägt Astrid ihm erneut gegen den Arm weil er sie erschreckt hat, und dann unterbricht sie ihn mitten im Satz indem sie ihn auf den Mund küsst dieses mal, läuft sie nicht weg. Im Kurzfilm Ein Geschenk vom Nachtschatten, küsst sie ihn auf den Mund und umarmt ihn um ihn zu trösten weil, Ohnezahn nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Das zeigt, dass sich die Beziehung der beiden weiter entwickelt hat. Eventuell ist Astrid auch schon von Anfang an in Hicks verliebt gewesen, hat diese Gefühle jedoch unterdrückt, um für die anderen nicht Schwach zu wirken. In der ersten Staffel der TV-Serie neigen sie beide dazu, schnell einen Rückzieher zu machen. Das sieht man vor allem in der Folge "Der Sturm" (1.03), in der sie sich, als sie in der Eisspalte eingeschlossen sind, aneinander klammern. Nachdem sie jedoch von ihren Drachen befreit wurden, rücken sie sofort auseinander. Dies tun sie erneut als Fischbein die beiden darauf anspricht, dass sie sich auch gegenseitig hätten wärmen können. In der zweiten Staffel, hat sich das gebessert. So umarmt Astrid Hicks in "Eingefroren" (2.14) vor den Augen von Grobian. Des weiteren ist sie in "Die Aal-Insel" (2.16) dazu bereit, in der Kälte zu stehen, während sie auf Hicks' Rückkehr wartet, nachdem dieser nicht von der Aal-Insel zurückkam. In der dritten Staffel sieht man, dass die beiden während der verstrichenen Zeit ein unzertrennliches Team geworden sind. So versucht Astrid ihm verzweifelt zu sagen, dass sie und Sturmpfeil die Schutzwache von Berk übernehmen werden. Des weiteren scheint abgesprochen zu sein, dass sie ihn auf jeder Mission begleitet. Das kann man daraus entnehmen, dass sie sich jedes mal ungefragt freiwillig meldet. Außerdem ist sie immer die erste und letzte an seiner Seite, was er auch erwiedert. Eine endgültige Bestätigung, erhält man spätestens bei der Planung der Drachenbasis, bei der Hicks Astrids Hütte, direkt neben seiner eigenen platziert. In "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" sind die beiden ein festes Paar und eventuell sogar verlobt. Dies geht aus Haudraufs Satz "Das ist meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter!" hervor. Astrid ärgert Hicks indem sie ihm auf die Brust schlägt, und so die Rückenflosse seines Fluganzugs ausklappt, oder ihn nachahmt. Darüber, dass sie ihm auf die Brust schlägt beschwert er sich indem er sagt dass sie die Sprungfeder des Fluganzugs ausleiern würde. Ohnezahn Ohnezahn ist der einzig bekannte Nachtschatten, der erste Drache den Hicks gezähmt und trainiert hat und abgesehen von Astrid sein bester Freund. Am Anfang des ersten Films während die anderen beschäftigt waren, schoss Hicks Ohnezahn mit einer Bola ab. Im Wald brachte er es allerdings nicht übers Herz, den Drachen zu töten, und befreite ihn von den Seilen. Mit der Zeit freundeten sich die beiden miteinander an. Hicks baute Ohnezahn eine Prothese für seinen Schwanz. Dadurch konnte er wieder fliegen. Dafür ist Ohnezahn ihm für immer Dankbar. Trainierte Drachen *Ohnezahn *Scharfschütz *Luftpost *Dornschatten *Phantom *Dagurs Skrill (Gezähmt) *Ohrenspalter *Schnüffler Trivia *Er ist der kleinste der jungen Wikinger im ersten Film, aber der größte im Zweiten. *Er liebt Astrid. *Hicks ist der einzige in "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht", der während des Filmes öfters andere Kleidung trägt. *Er ist sehr talentiert, einfallsreich und ein geschickter Schmied, was u.A. damit zusammenhängt, dass er bei Grobian in die Lehre ging. *Hicks und Ohnezahn sind genau gleich alt. *Astrid Hofferson ist seine feste Freundin. * Rotzbakke Jorgenson kann ihn in der Serie nicht leiden. * Rotzbakke Jorgenson ist sein Rivale; dieselbe Rivalität scheint auch zwischen ihren Drachen Ohnezahn und Hakenzahn zu bestehen. * Hicks ist ein Frühchen und deshalb so klein. * Er hat seine Narbe auch im ersten Film schon. Sie wurde ihm, als er noch ein Baby war, versehentlich von Wolkenspringer zugefügt, als dieser mit ihm spielte. * Er hat einen Donnertrommler auf der Insel des Todsingers gezähmt. * Er wurde in Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern von Erdspalter vor dem Brüllenden Tod beschützt. * Er hat in der Serie Rotzbakke ohnmächtig geschlagen. Dabei sind Rotzbakke drei Zähne ausgefallen. Galerie Hiccup.png dragons___riders_of_berk___hiccup___toothless_by_sdk2k9-d5dsig3.jpg|Hicks und Ohnezahn im Flug maxresdefault.jpg|Hicks auf dem Kinoplakat von "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" Hicks der Hüne.jpg 34jvn.gif Screenshot 2015-10-09-19-27-00.jpeg|Hicks zähmt Ohnezahn How to Train Your Dragon 2 Still.jpg Drachen article.jpg|Hicks mit Astrid aus dem Film "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" Dragons-2-Bande-annonce-teaser-VO-HD-1080P-Vidéo-Dailymotion1.png|Gemeinsamer Flug mit Ohnezahn im Wingsuit Tumblr inline ndmn66SlsB1swew7i.png|Hicks im Alter von 18 In der dritten Staffel der TV-Serie thOVITWUZL.jpg thTAIKM2L3.jpg 1620509_312489572233643_652380192_n.jpeg|Hicks mit seinem Feuerschwert z-komm-000.gif|Hicks und Astrid Hicks-icon.png pl:Czkawka Kategorie:Drachenreiter Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Hooligans